Unser Fall - Nein, unser Fall
by Tabby McAbby
Summary: Ein toter Petty Officer. Wem gehört der Fall? Dem Warehouse oder dem Ncis? Beide Seiten wollen ihn haben?
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo, ich wüsste nicht was zu sagen ist außer das mir keine der Personen gehört, sind nur geborgt. Nur die Story ist mein.**

**Viel Spaß! Eure Tabby McAbby**

Es war ein ganz normaler Tag beim Ncis. Bis jetzt. Nichts deutete darauf hin das der Tag völlig anders laufen würde als es geplant war und dass sie am Ende dieses Tages von dem Fall abgezogen werden würde und dass alles was sie über den Fall vermuteten sich als total falsch erweisen würde und dass in wirklichkeit alles anders war als sie gedacht hätten.

Im Warehouse13 war es genau anders. Hier würde der Tag relativ normal verlaufen. Pete aß Kekse und langweilte sich, Myka half Leena das "Bed and Breakfast" sauber zu machen, Claudia hatte es auf irgend eine Art geschafft die Internet Verbindung zu verbessern und Arti hatte die Akten warteten darauf das endlich ein neues artefakt irgend etwas anstellte.  
Bis schließlich das Telefon klingelte und die Stimme auf der anderen Seite, welche Miss Freddericks gehörte, verkündete das höchstwahrscheinlich ein Artefakt sein Unwesen trieb.

Zur selben Zeit klingelte auch das Telefon von Special Agent Gibbs. Tony und Kate guckten sich an. Gibbs war gerade im Konferenzraum. "Geh doch ran", sagte Tony. "Warum sollte ich das tun", entgegnete Kate während sie überlegte ob sie es wirklich tun sollte. Schließlich kam sie zu dem Entschluss, das wenn es sich um einen neuen Fall handelte Gibbs ihr schon nichr den Kopf abreißen würde. Also ging sie voller Enthusiasmus zum Telefon. "Agent Todd... Ja... ok.. Ja ...Tschüß. Tony wir haben endlich einen neuen Fall!" "Gott sei dank!", rief der Halbitaliener so laut, dass sich ein paar Agents aus den anderen Abteilungen umdrehten und ihn fragen oder abweisend anguckten, aber das war ihm egal. Er führte einen kleinen Freundenstanz vor, der von Kate mit einem unterdrückten Kichern kommentiert wurde, was dann aber abrupt verstummte. DiNozzo bemerkte es nicht und fing sich eine Kopfnuss ein. Verdattert trete er sich um und erblickte seinen Boss. "Äh..Ähm..", kam es von Tony. "Ich will es garnicht wissen. Und pack endlich deine Sachen" 


	2. Chapter 2

**Auch wenn ich das Gefühl hab das das kein Mensch liest... ich update bis es jemand liest (ober auch nicht)**

**(Falls das jemand liest) Bis das nächste Kapitel kommt dauert es noch, da ich noch an einer Ncis Fanfic schreibe ( s/9659250/1/Land-der-Tr%C3%A4ume)**

**Und wenn das hier keiner liest hat die andere halt Vorrang. Was sich aber ändern könnte falls ich reviews bekomme *ganz lieb guck* *klimper* *klimper***

**Viel Spaß! (Falls es jemand liest *skeptisch umguck***

"Wissen wir überhaupt was über den Typ? Und wo fliegen wir gerade überhaupt hin?" " ist eine Frau. Clark war Petty Officer. Sie ist im Krankenhaus gestorben und die Ärzte meinen sie sei an dem gift einer Schlange gestorben wissen aber diese steht aber in keinem Verzeichnis, deswegen sind wir auf dem weg. 3. Das Krankenhaus ist in DC. Mehr weiß ich auch nicht."  
"Wow, Myka das ist echt wenig Information", sagte Pete ironisch. Myka schaute ihn böse an und schwor sich innerlich ihn für den Rest des Flugs zu ignorieren. Das war schon schwer genug, doch als dann noch ein kleines Kind den noch heißen Kaffee seiner Mutter über sich geschüttet hatte und darauf hin wie am Spieß schrie, hingen Mykas nerven am seidenen faden. Fast gerissen wär der faden als die flugbegleitung mit einen Becher tomatensaft rumhantierte und diesen fast über Myka ergoss als diese von der Toilette kam. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit wurden die Wolken dünner. Die kleinen Punkte, winzig wie Ameisen wuchsen zu Häusern und Hotels. Und schließlich landete das Flugzeug sanft auf dem Flughafen in DC.

Während Pete noch immer damit kämpfte seinen Koffer vom Band zu kriegen, war auch das Ncis Team auf dem Weg zum "Tatort". Tim fand nicht das man es Tatort nennen konnte, da ja nicht fest stand woran sie gestorben war.  
Kate hatte Gibbs mit einem netten lächeln überreden können zu fahren. dies war auch gut den sowohl kate als auch Tony und Tim hatten vor nicht allzulanger Zeit gefrühstückt.

"Wir müssen die nächste rechts", informierte der auf der rückbank sitzende McGee Kate, da diese momentan keine Ahnung hatte wo sie waren oder wo sie lang fahren mussten. Nicht das Kate sich nicht in DC auskannte, aber Tony, welcher ebenfalls hinten saß hatte ja immer seinen Senf dazu geben müssen, weil er natürlich den besten weg kannte. "Links!", kam es von Tony und bevor ihr Gehirn ihr sagen konnte das dies ja von Tony kam und sie darauf nicht hören sollte falls sie heute nochmal am Krankenhaus ankommen wollte, hatte sie automatisch den Blinker angestellt und das Lenkrad nach links gedreht. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte sie noch sehen das wenn sie weiter gefahren wäre keine 20 Meter ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift "Kranken Haus" aus dem Boden aufragte.  
"Danke Tony! Wir wären fast da gewesen. Musste das denn sein!? Wo soll ich bitte drehen?" "Hier", fassungslos blickte sie Gibbs an. "Ich kann doch nicht einfach HIER drehen!" "Doch kannst du", da sie keine Anstalten machte zu drehen, griff er ins Steuer und riss herum. Da Kate damit nicht gerechnet hatte, wurde sie hin und her geschleudert und prallte schließlich gegen Gibbs. Für einen Augen Blick trafen sich ihre blicke und Kate stellten sich alle nackenhaare auf. Währenddessen wurde Tony hinten gegen die Autotür geschleudert nur Tim, der mit allem gerechnet hatte hielt sich am bügel oberhalb des Fensters fest.


	3. Chapter 3

**So Kapitel 3 ist da! **  
**Viel Spaß:)**

** AlexisMcGarett88: Danke für dein tolles Kommentar, es hat mich angesport weiter zu schreiben. Aber auf das nächste Kapitel wirst du wohl noch warten müssen, da ich momentan sehr beschäftigt bin und zwar schon weiß wie es weiter gehn soll aber noch nicht weiß wie ich das in Worte fassen soll;) Ich hoffe das du trotzdem weiter liest:)**

* * *

Nun standen sie an der Anmeldung und Gibbs diskutierte mit der dort arbeiteten Krankenschwestern, da die sie nicht zu der Leiche von Petty Officer Clark lassen wollte.  
"Wir sind vom Ncis", sagte er gereizt und hielt ihr erneut die Marke hin..  
"Ist dieser Ncnn oder wie das auch immer heißt, so was wie das FBI?"  
"Schlechte Bemerkung", sagte Tony im Hintergrund leise an Kate gewandt.  
Gibbs schnaubte verächtlich und drehte sich zu seinem Team um.

* * *

Pete und Myka hatten ihre Sachen in ein Taxi gepackt und waren zu der Adresse gefahren die Arti noch schnell vor ihrer Abfahrt auf einen Zettel geschrieben hatte.  
Sie hatten das Haus vor dem sie bestanden hatten skeptisch betrachtet.  
"Etwas... heruntergekommene" bemerkte Pete das Offensichtliche. Myka musste ihm rechtgeben. Es war ein relativ kleines Haus gewesen. Braun verputzt, was nicht gerade Eindruck schindete selbst wenn der Putz nicht berall abbröckel würde. Vorsichtig, als hätte sie Angst das ganze Haus könnte einstürzen, hatte sie die Tür geöffnet. Sie hatten ihre Koffer eine kleine Treppe hochgehieft und hatten dann den Wagen, der plötzlich vor ihrer Tür gestanden hatte, Myka fragte sich noch immer wie er hier gekommen war. Auf jeden Fall steckte der Schlüssel und ein Zettel lag auf dem Beifahrersitz:

_Schlüssel steckt._  
_Der tank ist zwar halb leer, aber Arti meinte ich soll nur ein Auto beschaffen und nicht ne Luxus Karre, Sorry Pete ich weiß die Luxus Karre wär die lieber gewesen;) Viel Spaß in D.C Claudia_

Und nun parkten sie den Opel - Pete meckerte hatte inzwischen aufgehört zu meckern das er einen schwarzen Van wollte oder einen Ferarri - auf dem Krankenhaus Parkplatz.  
Sie stiegen aus um sich an die Anmeldung zu begeben.  
Die Schiebetüren gingen auf und nun stand die Begegnung der Ncis Special Agents und der Warehouse Agents nichts mehr im Weg - thetorisch, praktisch stand eine Krankenschwester im Weg aber die beeilte sich keine zehn Sekunden später zu einem Patient der versuchte sich an die dort peinlich berührt stehende Krankenschwester ranzumachen.  
Nun da die Krankenschwester weg war gingen die beiden an die Anmeldung.  
"Wir wollen zu der Leiche von Michelle Clark." sagte Myka während sich, bezogen diese Äußerung, jemand zu ihr umdrehte. Gibbs.


	4. Chapter 4

**_So Kapitel vier ist da!_**

**_ AlexisMcGarrett88_: Ich weiß das Kapitel ist wieder kurz, aber ich dachte dann muss du wenigstens nicht so lange warten ;) Ich hoffe das es dir gefällt :)**

**Viel Spaß beim lesen, Tabby McAbby**

"Secret wollen zu der Leiche von Michelle Clark." sagte Myka während sich, bezogen diese Äußerung, jemand zu ihr umdrehte.  
Gibbs.  
Die Sprechstundenhelferin nickte. Gibbs wollte sie gerade zurechtweisen warum die beiden zu der Leiche durften und sie nicht und wer das überhaupt war, aber Kate war mit ihrer Bemerkung schneller. "Myka?!", die angesprochenene drehte sich um. "Kate!" Die beiden gingen aufeinander zu und umarmten sich freundschaftlich. "Ihr kennt euch?", fragte Pete hinter Myka. Myka löst sich aus der Umarmung und nickte. "Kate und ich waren zusammen beim Secret Service. Bis sie beim Ncis angefangen hat.", sagte sie zu Pete und wendete sich wieder an Kate, "Erzähl Kate, wie ist es dir ergangen?"  
"Gut und dir?"  
"Ja mir auch, ich bin nur in eine andere Abteilung versetzt worden"  
"Und in welche", fragte Kate neugierig.  
Myka überlegte noch was sie darauf antworten sollte, da mischte sich Pete ein. "Wir sollten dann langsam mal zu unserer Leiche."  
Gibbs schnaubte verächtlich. "Das ist UNSERE Leiche!"  
Kate lächelte Myka entschuldigent an. So war Gibbs nunmal das wusste sie inzwischen.  
Die Sprechstundenhelferin, welche bis eben mit dem Pathologe des Krankenhauses telefoniert hatte sagte nun. "Der Pathologe kommt, dann können sie mit ihm klären, WER und WER NICHT zu Michelle Clarks Leichnam darf.", mit diesen Worten wendete sie sich von ihnen ab und ging ihrer Arbeit nach.  
Gibbs blickte weiter verächtlich drein, Myka unterhielt sich mit Kate über alles mögliche, Pete wusste nicht so recht was er machen sollte und Tony checkte Myka mit seinem 'scan läuft' Blick; er kam zu dem Entschluss das sie eine attraktive Frau war und überlegte ob, und wenn wie, er sie anflirten könnte.

Sie standen in der Leichen Halle des Krankenhauses. Alle - Gibbs, Kate, Tony, Myka und Pete. Der Pathologe, Gibbs hörte ihm nicht zu schließlich würde er dafür sorgen das der sie den Fall bekommen würden und nicht die Agents von Secret Service.  
Was hat der Secret Service auch in diesem Fall mitzumischen? Michelle Clark war bei der Navy gewesen und somit war es ihr Fall. Was hatte das mit dem Schutz des Präsidenten zu tun?  
Naja, im Endeffekt ist es auch egal, da wir den Fall bekommen!  
So war es eine Person weniger die  
zuhörte; wenn man dann noch Tony abzog, er war wieder damit beschäftigt Myka abzuscanen und Pete der sowieso bei Autopsien nicht mehr zu hörte, zumal ihn dabei oft übel wurde und weil er wusste, egal was der Pathologe auch sagte, es ging immer damit aus, dass sie ein gefährliches Artefakt finden müssten, der Typ der es hatte es ihnen nicht geben wollte und sie dabei fast drauf gehen würde, so hörten also nur Myka und Kate zu.  
Nachdem der Pathologe alles erzählt hatte fragte er: "Also teilen sie sich den Fall jetzt?"  
"Nein!", kam es von Myka und Gibbs zeitgleich.  
"Unser Fall"  
"Nein, unser Fall"


End file.
